


Before Class Special

by RoseWin67 (DaemonRose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Smut, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/RoseWin67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get off on the teachers desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Class Special

**Author's Note:**

> for a porny weecest prompt on tumblr.

They are early this morning and thinking back Sam isn’t sure if it maybe was on purpose that Dean has hurried him. He doesn’t care. They are here now in Sam’s classroom and nobody else is there yet. Dean comes with Sam to kiss him goodbye, but Sam doesn’t want to let go and Dean picks him up and he is sitting on the teacher’s desk now, legs wrapped around Deans waist, grinding against him, moaning into the kiss they barely had broken.

“Dean.” The younger one gasps. “Please, the others are coming soon.” Dean smirks.

“Then we have to be quick.” He pulls Sam closer in his arms, pressing their hard cocks together and nips at Sam’s neck as he grinds harder. Sam bucks back against him, moaning loudly as he is almost losing it already. They are half across the desk now and the pencil holder is knocked over as Dean is looking for something to hold on to and tries to get a grip on the end of the table.

 

“Dean.” Sam whimpers. Dean chuckles. “Shut up Sammy, someone could hear us.” Sam nods and bits on his lip as he moves his hips harder and faster against his brother and then comes with a groan in his pants. Dean is rocking him into the desk a few more times before he finds his release in his own pants. Sam is panting and limp in his arms and they collapsed down on the desk for a second before they have to get up quickly as the first students open the door of the classroom.

Dean grins at his little brother. “Bye, Sammy.”

Sam grins back. “See you Dean.”

He thinks school should always start like this.


End file.
